Other world
by DeborahSathler
Summary: NEWWWWWWW CHAPPPPPPPPTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! WOHOOOOOOOO FOR ME!
1. Strange thoughts

After the evil dragons, I decided to collect the dragon balls again, just so no one else would make any wishes. I did this by myself, and I didn't tell anyone that I had. I said to Vegita that I was going out to meet a company head who I could advise on how to become more successful. One thing that shocked me was that he actually believed me.

Trunks wanted to come with me since he was also running Capsule corp. But I told him that I would do fine by myself. When I had collected all the dragon balls I bought a huge safe that was to be buried under the ocean. It was locked and chained twice and I was the only one who new the password to open the safe, I also had both the keys which I melted.

I strived to make sure that the Dragon balls were never discovered again! When I got home I destroyed the dragon scouter completely, I undid all the wires and broke the chip that detected the balls and then I buried them around different places in our garden (which obviously is huge).

I then went into the kitchen and sat down on counter next to the fridge. I opened the fridge door and found that all my drinking yogurts were gone. "Great! All I need after a hard day of stress, no yoghurts!" I yawned. I hadn't realised until then that I was extremely tiered, but I had loads to do! Instead of finishing my day by fixing, building and meeting people I slumped down on my bead with out getting changed or taking off my shoes, and in 15 seconds I was asleep.

The sun shone on my eyes I turned my head but I dint find who I wanted to be there. I sat up. I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing yesterday, but someone had removed my shoes and covered me with a blanket. 

I was in the middle of the bed, so I knew that Vegita had not slept with me tonight. He had probably gone to sleep in the guest room.

So I got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower. After I had changed I went into the guest room to see if Vegita was in there. And to my surprise he wasn't.

I found Catherine, the servant who usually made all the beds.

"Catherine have you seen Vegita today?"

"Yes mam I believe he's training".

"Thank you .and oh by the way what time is it?"

"Why its 1:00 o' clock mam".

"ONE O'CLOCK? Are you sure?"

"Yes mam. Is there anything wrong?"

"No...thank you Catherine."

I ran as fast as I could to the gravity control room the gravity was set to 6000, I shut it down and entered the Training room. There I found Vegita sitting down on the floor breathing heavily.

I knelt down next to him, "Are you ok?"

"Why did you switch off the gravity?"

"You should be thankful I did, you look like you're about to pass into the next dimension! Take a break Vegita you're worn out!"

"What do you want?" He turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful, I couldn't wake you up!" he said sarcastically and rather nastily.

I looked into his eyes.

"I know you didn't go and meet that man yesterday. Tell me the truth Bulma what did you do Yesterday that made you so exhausted?"

My jaw had dropped in surprise I wanted to speak but nothing came out from my mouth. So I took a deep breath in and sat down.

"Well... ah. I was just doing a lot of running around, you know me busy, busy, busy!" I grinned innocently and shrugged.

But he just gave a cold stare. "You're not telling me the truth Bulma, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not Vegita." I frowned.

"You are on thin ice here woman! Spill!"

I looked at him for a few seconds not sure of what to do. Not that I didn't trust Vegita .I just couldn't tell him. So I'd say the truth without actually telling him anything.

"I don't wanna say anything to you Vegita." I said lifting up my chin and getting up. "And I wont!"

He smirked at me looking rather evil and shrugged. " Dosnt matter anyway because Ill find out woman." He said getting up and holding up my chin with his finger.

"Don't you worry bout that" he whispered in my ear.

I went red with anger and stormed out.

I happened to cross my daughter down the corridor.

"Hey mom! You wanna."

" Sorry Bra honey I'm not in the mood for shopping"

I carried on my rampage until I got my room. I slammed the door and put the voice lock on it.

"Computer lock the doors number 6 and 7 please. Password, Blue Angelic Vixen".

"Password accepted the two main doors are now looked."

I then slumped on my bed and let a tear stream down my face. I was angry then, something I hadn't felt in a long time, angry because of myself angry because of the world and because of my idiot of a husband.

I looked up at the white tiles above my head and turned my head to the right to look at my big mirror on the doors of my wardrobe. I had pictures all around the sides.

Pictures of me, pictures of my friends, pictures of my children.

I stood from my bed and made my way over to the mirror. At the top of the mirror there was a picture of me when I was younger. In the picture I wore a pair of Jean shorts that were very small, so small in fact they showed my bum cheeks. I also wore a boob tube, which under my bosom pointed downwards towards my belly button. My hair was long and flowed over my shoulder. My eyes sparkled blue my skin was flawless not a single wrinkle.

I could feel a small smile tugging up on my lips. But as my sight drifted away from the picture and onto the surface of the mirror I saw somebody else. I saw a woman whose beauty had flown away from her with age.

I was old.

Tears streamed down my face like a river and I fell to the floor on my knees. I would never be young again or attractive. I looked once again to the pictures on my mirror. I wasn't the only one.

Chichi also. Ohhh what I would give to be young again! What I would do to become strong fearless and powerful, powerful and beautiful with such beauty which would make nations, worlds, galaxy's maybe even the universe bow before me.

Not as the ruler of the universe but queen of a mighty warrior race of beautiful female warriors.I laughed while tears kept streaking down my face.

_Are_ _you finally going mad Bulma? Aftre all those years you held on for so long. Is it finally happening?_

But I knew I wanted it, to prove to all men how women are just as strong just as dominant as any man alive.

_That would show Vegita!!! In fact if the saiyan race still lived he would be King, and my kingdom would smother his into the ground. _

These thoughts cheered me and lifted my spirit. Even though I knew it would never happen.

I stood up from the floor and wiped away my tears.

Little did I know that someone had heard my thoughts and was looking down upon me.

"A female warrior race. Not a bad idea."


	2. Court of gods

"The court of the lords is now in order".

In a place called the other world, the elements and the lords of the universe came together to discus the matters at hand.

"All rise for the honourable, great, mighty holy one the Lord of all Lords and king of all kings his majesty Yahweh. All bow!" Announced a man beside the great table where God sat and heard from his servants and the elements.

His name was Zane. The God of service he was thought to be like the secretary of the all mighty. After he had announced this a man came through the door, he was tall well built beautiful and perfect in every way. He had dark brown hair and eyes that changed colour and showed shades and tones never seen before. A white cloth that sparkled and shined like the sun covered him. He had strong sharp facial features and a powerful presence that could not be ignored. You could sense his mightiness from Galaxy's away.

He walked over to a great table at the front of the grand hall in which all where present in.

"All may be seated." His voice boomed, soft yet powerful. And all sat. He looked at a few papers laid before him by Zane.

"First matter, I understand is that planet Urjuster has been…destroyed." A gasp rose up from the people in the court.

"Why is this so?" he turned to Zane and then to the audience until someone rose up from the audience, Ledlock God of Revenge. He bowed before speaking. "Your majesty the planet was making plans to destroy the Lonary galaxy council. It was planning to interrupt with the work of the empire for the grand festival of Yallayel."

"Acknowledged. Next matter." The great man looked at another piece of paper reading it carefully.

"Hmmm, interesting." He held up the piece of paper.

"Who has written this report on a wish by an earthling?"

A humanoid Goddess stood up from the crowd, one of the most beautiful goddess that had ever lived, her name was Lenacarte the goddess of Equality. She bowed before lifting her eyes to looked up at Yahweh.

"I have my lord." she said her chin lifted slightly.

The powerful God eyed her for a moment. She had beauty beyond than of any other female goddess.

"What is this business you have taken forward to me." He said curiously.

She took a deep breath and began. "I was over looking the Galaxy they call "The milky way" when I felt something, I wasn't sure wether this emotion was sadness or hate but it was there and it troubled me greatly because of its strength and magnitude. I looked to find that it came from a planet called earth. There I found a woman called Bulma Briefs.

She is joined in wedlock with a so called Prince of Saiyans from the long extinct race that once occupated Planer Vegita. There also to my surprise I found the strongest mortal life force I have ever felt, strangely enough it came from the Saiyan.

I also found that he wasn't the only one, there were several saiyan life forces on that planet. The woman, Bulma Briefs has none what so ever power compared to the Prince.

This man holds arrogance and stubbornness in his heart and he has never admitted to loving her.

Her heart cries out to me and even though she loves him her thought betray her because she wants revenge, she wants power, she wants him to feel proud of her, and to feel some dominance over their relationship. To know that they are equals. As she is of a weaker species and is a woman she feels fear that one day she will become so weak that he will one day touch her and accidently break every bone in her body."

"There is no such weakness, even for a earthling."

" Your majesty the difference is immense her ability as a human goes as far as her being able to use her brain."

"She is intelligent?" he asked

"She has one of the most developed human minds in the universe."

"Well a least there is one reason why he wedded her…I was beginning to worry as to why the strongest warrior in the universe would wed itself to such a pathetic and weak creature."

The others in the court laughed at this but the goodess stood her ground firmly.

"She has lived for nearly 75 earthling year my lord. She has become old but her beauty in her youth was incomparable to that of any of the goddesses present here." She almost shouted, trying to stand up for her.

Yahweh leaned back in his throne and looked at the Goddess thoughtfully.

"What do you suggest be done then?"

"I have given this much thought for a long time…"she hesitated but carried on "and have come up with quite a creative solution my Lord."

"Proceed." Said the mighty Lord sounding interested.

"Suppose if the couple were to split apart, into different galaxy's say and the Saiyajin race was to be restored. Vegita could be sent there, then he could return to ruling over his race. While in another Galaxy the woman Bulma, given power of course, would start one of her own.

An Amazonian race perhaps. A race of warrior woman who would be granted power in ex-change of their servitude to your majesty as their God, I thought it would be an interesting experiment. Woman against man." She took a breath and waited to be answered.

The man folded his hands together and looked at her. "Would you be willing to watch over this experiment as you so call it?" he asked

"Yes my Lord but I find if she were to be in direct contact with the gods it would frighten her, after all very few mortals have ever seen a God and lived."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we use the objects they so call 'The Dragon balls'."

"Yes I have heard of the Dragon balls of Namek and the great dragon."

He closed his eyes for a moment; silence filed the hall as the other Gods waited for the response of Yahweh.

He rose from his seat and stood up to be face to face with her.

" I have thought about your proposal and have decide to grant it. Today Miss Bulma Briefs will be given unlimited power and tomorrow planet Vegita will be restored and the couple will be moved. You have 2 hours Lenacarte to warn her of what will happen."

" Yes your majesty…" she hesitated "There is something else, your honour. What of their children?" He sat back down and though.

"They will be removed from the universe and put to sleep, they will stay under my supervision and shall wake only when this is finished…"

Lenacarte bowed deeply. "Thank you, my Lord." She rose and exited rapidly from the hall, her destination, planet Earth.


	3. First Impressions

Other world III

Bulma walked through the CC garden wondering what she would do at this point in her life when she seemed useless.

'_Bulma old gal, It's been fun but the adventures over.'_ She told herself. '_You're not the spirited young beauty you used to be.'_

These thoughts almost brought tears to her eyes. She spotted a marble bench in the middle of the path she was walking on; on either side was a bed of blue roses, her favourite. She couldn't resist the urge to pluck one from its bed, so she took one and inhaled its sweet aroma. She then closed her eyes and lay on the bench, her hair falling down the side.

She listened to the peaceful sound the birds made when they sang to each other, and for a blissful moment in time Bulma could of sworn she was in heaven and everything was perfect and peaceful. She felt like she could just fall asleep. It was all too perfect all to im...

"WOMAN!"

She knew it couldn't of been real…

"Woman?"

"I'm here Vegita." She said opening her eyes but not bothering to sit up.

She heard quick footsteps coming towards her, and decided that Vegita was either hungry or wanted something or other fixed. She kept the rose in front of her and pretended to be interested in it. The footsteps stopped right in front of her.

"What do you want Vegita?" She said rapidly.

"Why is it you assume I want something every time I call you?" She pushed her top half up with my arms and turned her head to look at him.

"Because you always do!" She shouted sitting properly on the bench and putting the rose on the empty space next to her, sending Vegita a message.

'_Don't sit'_

Vegita's eyes were slightly widened, why was she angry?

_Is it that much of a surprise Vegita?_

Then the look disappeared. His face straightened and his eyes got darker (even though that seemed impossible).

Bulma sighed and stood up.

"Look Vegita, I'm sorry. I've just... had so many things on my mind lately it seems like even my thoughts are making me tiered."

Vegita as a normal response blinked and 'hmphed'.

"Whatever".

Her blood boiled.

_Way to show how little you care Vegita._

She tightened her fists at her side and breathed calmly got up and walked away. She often did this when she was angry. She had learnt it over time. She found it worked ...especially on Vegita. Apparently a reaction pleases him and please him was the last thing she wanted to doright now.

"Bulma, get back here woman I have to te…"

_Yeah, yeah I don't give a shit._

She didn't hear the rest as she walked away.She didn't know why but walking away from Vegita made her feel dominant at this moment, and that's about the only thing that made her feel better than him.

The sexy bastard somehow always ended up on top and it wasn't just sex wise.

She looked around and found herself to be lost. She had never seen this part of the garden which was odd because she thought she had known it inside out, it was the place she spent most time in other then her bedroom, office, living room, kitchen…well she did spend a lot of time in it.

She noticed that the further she went the more beautiful the land became.

Goodness, I didn't know the back yard was this big…

Bulma even started to see flowers she didn't even know existed.

Then caught sight of someone else,

A flower so beautiful the beauty of the blue roses seemed like nothing. This flower had petals that made the word softness seem rough and in look the texture could be mistaken for the finest silk. The colour was a white so bright Bulma had to squint her eyes to see it properly. The type of flower it was Bulma did not know, neither did she care. It was right in front of her and Bulma was slowly extending her hand towards it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Bulma quickly turned around to behold something even more amazing then the flower…

"Greetings." Said the Goddess walking forward.


	4. Explaining

"W-who are you?" Stuttered Bulma.

The Goddess approached the human and walked in a circle around her, making a quick second analysis of her.

"Hmmm yes."

Bulma watched nervously as the woman in front of her looked at her body over and over every few minutes circling her.

I'm not at CC anymore… 

"E-excuse me? Where am I? And who the hell are you?"

The Goddess smirked. "Hmmm, you have quite an attitude don't you? Well, I can very much work with that."

"What? Look I don't know who you are and I quite frankly don't give a shit, so if you're not going to make any sense then if you don't mind I'm getting out of here."

The Goddess burst into a loud melodious laugh.

Bulma stood there feeling down right insulted.

"Do you know who you're-"

"The question young one is do YOU know who you're talking to?"

WHAT DID SHE CALL ME? 

"How dare you!"

"Come Bulma, you're not that old, not compare to one such as I."

Shes nuts! 

"Oh my darling you'll find me to be quite sane…"

I could of sworn I didn't say that out loud… 

"And you didn't."

Bulma could honestly say she was getting to be a bit scared at this point.

_This girl could read my thoughts._

"Youll find that to be correct, however I am no girl."

"Then tell me who the hell you are!"

"My name is Lenacarte. I am the Goddess of Equality…"

Bulma blinked.

"Um hi, my names Cleopatra and I'm the queen of Egypt."

"You're stubbornness will be useful to you in the future. You may not believe my claims now but you will soon enough. The place in which you stand is called Viglen it is a place I'm sure you have never heard of. I have come to fulfil you're wishes of equality with you're husband, but for that you must be separated for a period of time. You will be reunited soon enough but until then you will be queen of an Amazonian Race. You may call you whatever you choose but the power that you gain will come from the Lord all mighty Yahweh. On one condition, every year that passes you will make a sacrifice to the Gods and hold a banquet in their honour. Your sacrifice will be the most precious thing you have gained that year…therefore this sacrifice will happen every year."

Bulma blinked once more.

"I know this is difficult to take in all at once but, it is what is best, for you, your husband and yourself…"

_This is a dream._

"Im afraid not Bulma, but you must be strong about this, if you wish to be equal to you husband it must be so…specially if you wish to as you said 'smother' his kingdom."

That's when it came back to Bulma, she remembered what she had said that day.

' _Ohhh what I would give to be young again! What I would do to become strong fearless and powerful, powerful and beautiful with such beauty which would make nations, worlds, galaxy's maybe even the universe bow before me._

_Not as the ruler of the universe but as a queen of a mighty warrior race of beautiful female warriors. I laughed while tears kept streaking down my face. _

_But I knew I wanted it, to prove to all men how women are just as strong just as dominant as any man alive._

_That would show Vegita! In fact if the saiyan race still lived he would be King, and my kingdom would smother his into the ground.'_

"But…how?"

"I did say that I am a Goddess right?"

"But Gods don't exist."

Lenacarte looked seriously at Bulma. "They do my dear, they very much do."

Bulma closed her eyes_. 'This isn't real! How can it be…But…' _Bulma shook her head , it just wasn't possible.

Bulma looked at the Goddess once again. _'…But…what if…she could, its what I've always wanted isn't it…Vegita what have you done to me…Vegita, we'll be separated'_

"What will happen to Vegita?"

"He will go back to his birth planet and no doubt inherit the Saiyan crown…he WILL become the Saiyajin king."

"But the Saiyans, aren't they all in…hell? Haven't they seen? Don't they know?"

"About Vegitas change of path? Yes but they no longer have to…"

"Youre saying…you'll erase their memories?"

"That is correct."

So they will forget. And Vegita will be able to become king…like he's always wanted to 

Bulma remembered a conversation she and Vegita had long ago.

'_Bulma lay down next to him after coming out of the shower and dressed herself, she had found him laying on his back looking up at the ceilin, his hands at the back of his head.._

'_You still think about what it would've been like don't you.'_

_Vegita briefly averted his eyes to look at her but then returned to looking up._

'_yes.' he said._

'_You wish you could've done something to stop it…but if you could've done something then slot of things wouldn't of happened. And I will be honest Vegita, I could not ever wish you enough happiness, that you're race was still alive, that you could've become king, that you could've had a real heir that would one day also become king, that you could've been the first ever super saiyan, but…' Bulma looked down in shame ' I also wouldn't want that any of that had happened to you…because if it had, I would've never met you and …' _

_Vegita lifted her face lightly with his hand to she could see his expression. He looked very much serious._

'_Woman, I do not regret having met you, and I would not trade the life I have now for one I could've had. That is all you need to know, so don't concern yourself with whether I find this life suitable or not.'_

He hadn't said anything else. But in the bottom of her heart Bulma was unsure of her husbands words.

'What if he could've been happier…" 

"May I remind you, Vegita will still remember you, and you will remember him, he just wont know where you are or what happened."

"What if he goes back to Earth…"

"then he goes back, he wont find you there…"

"and my…"

"You're children will be looked after by his majesty, they will be either asleep or not, that will be the Lords decision."

"we will eventually meet. Then what will Vegita do?" Bulma whispered.

"Only time can tell. Bulma Briefs of Earth…are you ready?"

"This is all so sudden, I'm so confused."

And indeed it was Bulma was trying to find some sort of logic to what was happening but she couldn't… her mind was spinning with the impossibility that this was.

"Why me?"

"Well human, you were the one who asked for it."

"And the others, my friends, Goku and Chichi…"

"The females will accompany you, the males will go with Vegita."

"Wait a second, what?"

The Goddess being extremely patient said " You're little group of female friends will go with you, the Android, and the dark haired humans. The Saiyans and the munk will be transported to Vegitasei along with youre spouse."

Bulma covered her face with her hands.

"This isn't a dream is it."

"No."


End file.
